


Day three of the Die Namen Job

by Keenir



Category: Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, German words, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot forgets his German on a job, much to the amusement of Parker and Hardison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">(warning: all errors in German are entirely my own; no offense or slight is intended)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day three of the Die Namen Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is just written for fun. Meant to do something like this sooner...before the end of the semester.

' _Who are you?_ '

Eliot stood there, not looking away, not backing down, and once again wondering whose bright idea this was. And wondered why there were never any nosy neighbors in those Hallmark movies focused on the Amish. 

The question was repeated: "Wie heissen Sie?"

"Mein Name ist Eli," Eliot said, part of a job three of the team were tackling in this community. _Now bug off and let me do my job._

No such luck - the busybody followed alongside Eliot, talking a mile a minute. Eliot wasn't really paying attention - focusing more on his surroundings, position of people and materials, the whereabouts of anything that looked like it might be out of place - but his attention was caught when the kid said something about a "Biene."

_A bee._ And that, Eliot knew, was important in a case like this - what with the bee-thefts and honeyrobbing, _which sounds more risqué than it is._ Eliot listened for a while longer, partly to soak in any more info the kid was unwittingly imparting, and partly to see where the kid was going to take a breather so Eliot could say -

"Danke, danke, danke," Eliot said at the first opportunity, twenty minutes later. After rattling off an excuse about wanting to help 'Sarah' - actually Parker - get settled in their new home, Eliot said, "Auf Wiedersehen," and jogged away.

*******  
 **Early that night...**

"Cool," Parker said once Eliot had finished.

"No, not cool," Eliot said.

"Come on, man, sure it is," Hardison said. "You gotta think its handy that our first major lead, here in his no-computer no-radio town in the shadow of a radio telescope, is a kid bragging about steamboats."

"Handy?" Eliot asked. "No. Suspicious, yeah. And it wasn't steamboats; it was that his family used to be members of the steamboat riverboat captains' union, back before they moved here." _The Dampfschiffahrtsgesellschaftskapitän._

There was a knock on the door.

"At this hour?" Hardison asked, peeking out a window to see who was at the door. "Aw, its your new best friend, Eliot."

"I don't have a... Seriously?"

"What did you say to him?" Parker asked.

_Why would he... Aw hell._ "I was in a hurry," Eliot mumbled.

"Eliot?" Parker asked.

"Auf Wiedersehen," was the grumbled reply. _'Hope to see you again.'_

"Well, he's definately back," Parker said, nearly giggling. 

Hardison was having trouble holding back the laugh as well - only the promise of what was certain to be said, stilled his tongue. _Oh this definately makes up for all the no-hightech I've had to deal with._

"Dammit, Eliot," Eliot said.


End file.
